Blood of Olympus
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Everyone has finally gotten to where they need to be, but things are no where near normal. The seven must fight their way to the original Mount. Olympus to stop Gaea from rising. Will they be able to stop mother nature from ending the world? And will Leo even find someone that will stay with him?
1. Jason 1

**AN: Yes this will have House of Hades spoilers! So, who loved the book? It took me two and a half weeks to read it, but I finished it yesterday! anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jason watched as everyone went to their corners of the ship. Percy and Annabeth were staring at the stars and talking about something. Piper and Hazel were practicing sword fighting on the other end of the deck. Jason looked next to him and saw Frank. He had just been talking to Frank about what it was like take charge at camp. Their conversation had ended about a moment ago, yet Jason could still hear Frank talking about what he could do for the camp when they returned. Jason though of it as an if we return problem.

He now knew that a deadly situation was coming up in at least fourteen days, maybe sooner. He had planed on reaching Athens before then though, but he knew there would be set backs for fights. So far there hasn't been much monster activity since Percy and Annabeth had come back from Tartarus. It seemed way too easy so far for Jason's liking. He knew at some point a monster would attack, and they needed to be ready.

Piper and Hazel finished up their fight and walked over to Jason and Frank. They both had messed up hair and a face dripping with sweat. Piper was wearing dark tank top and yoga pants under her armor. He hair, which used to be in a braid, looked like a rat's nest. Hazel didn't look much better. She was wearing a New Orléans t-shirt and sweatpants with her armor. He hair looked like someone had rubbed a balloon over it. It was sticking all over the place like a tigers mane.

Hazel smiled over at Piper. "She's getting better. She is getting closer to being able to match my skills. I think she'll be amazing in no time."

"Well, what did you expect from me? I'm not just going to sit back and watch you guys get your butts kicked!' Piper laughed.

"Hey! I do a fair amount of butt kicking myself!" Jason mumbled. "I mean you should have seen me fight Cupid!"

Everyone went silent. No one knew about that fight for a reason. The reason being that Nico had confessed his love, and made Jason swear not to tell anyone without his word. Ever since then he had started to understand Nico a little more.

"When did you meet Cupid? You never told us about that." Piper said. Her tone was suggesting that she wasn't happy about hearing about it this late.

"I didn't tell you guys because it was not important. Me and Nico just ran into him when we tried to get the scepter." Jason tried to explain without putting Nico on the chopping block.

"Nico didn't tell me anything about it either. I guess that it wasn't really that big of a deal to him either." Hazel mumbled.

If only Jason could agree with her. He knew that the battle had meant something to Nico, but he wasn't going to share that. It was still too embarrassing for Nico to admit to them. He still was learning how to deal with his feelings. Jason just wished he would've stayed with them.

"Yea, that's why." Jason mumbled under his breath as he walked away.

He started to his cabin. He just needed sometime to rest and think. The others were on the deck, so they would be able to stop any attacks that came their way. He sat down on his bed and sat down. He stared out the window as if waiting for Gaea to appear.

He finally was able to get some sleep, but of course these dreams would not be normal teenage dreams. He knew that if he fell asleep he would get demigod dreams, but he slept anyway.

* * *

When he looked around he noticed he was standing on Half-Blood Hill. He was standing right next to his sisters tree which was on fire at the moment. He saw Romans walking toward the camp from the bottom of the hill. There had to be at least a hundred battle ready demigods. He noticed Octavian standing in the front, and he was wearing a purple cape.

Jason thought back to what Reyna had told him when she had first saw them. She had told them that she had come to help, but had to leave the crazy teddy bear killer in charge. Well, she didn't say it exactly like that, but that's how Jason took it.

Rachel stepped out of camp and walked up to Octavian slowly. "Didn't your leader tell you not to attack? Or were you not paying attention to a higher rank officer?" Rachel asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Octavian shrugged. "All I heard was attack the Greeks. So that is what I'm doing."

Rachel snorted. "Yea I guess you forgot to add the word don't in to that sentence."

Octavian did not look pleased. In fact he looked like Rachel had run over his puppy. "How dare you talk that way to an officer of New Rome!"

"Oh I dare!"

Then the scene faded away like dust.

* * *

Piper stood over him when he woke up. She was laughing about something , that much he could tell. "Rise and shine sleepy head! I'd hurry to breakfast if you don't want Percy to eat your share of waffles along with his own."

Jason sat up and ran into Percy. "Don't you dare touch my toaster waffles!" He yelled at Percy and ran into the Kitchen.

He grabbed his plate of food and sat down. Percy came in after him and grabbed a plate stacked with eggo waffles. He sat down next to Jason with an evil glint in his eye.

By the time the rest entered the room, Percy had finished his plate. "Hey Jason, are you going to eat those?"

Jason looked down at his plate. He had eaten most of his food, and there were about four waffles left. No chance was he going to give it to Percy though. He would finish them before Jason could said no.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped. "Your don't ask people something lie that!"

Hearing his girlfriend, he turned and smiled at her. "Come on Annabeth! I'm hungry!" Percy begged.

"Can't you just make more? I mean we have everything you need in the fridge." Leo said sitting down. "I also just fixed the toaster again. And Frank, next time you hide as a mouse, don't get jammed in the toaster. You could have broken it for good!"

Hazel gave Leo a look. "What he means is that you could die!"

"Or get a really bad sun tan!"

Frank laughed. "You do realize that wasn't me right?"

They all stared at him in shock. "We had a random mouse in our toaster, and you gave me these waffles!" Percy asked loudly. "I can't believe I just-"

Then the boat shuddered, and Jason's hope for having an easy ride to Athens no longer existed.


	2. Jason 2

**AN: So thank you Angel of Darkness will get you! Some of this will seem OOC, but you have to think of the situation. I'm bad with emotions, so this was difficult. Lucky for you guys my friends Jenna and Ozzie helped me with this chapter. My computer is acting up, so they made sure it was a good read. Do know that there are spoilers, which is a duh, but still warning. Tell me what you think. And I should update once a week. It all depends on what happens and what I'm working on.**

* * *

Jason was about to be thrown out a window the minute the boat lurched to one side. Instead he slammed into the wall next to Piper. He stumbled off the floor in a daze. He had just found out how much it hurt to hit a wall, and he wasn't pleased with his discovery. His head started to pound within its self, causing pain to flow through Jason's body.

He looked down to see Piper. She was fine, but he helped her up anyway. "What was that?" he asked, looking around the room.

Another lurched caused everyone to jump out-of-the-way as the table crumbled under the weight of their light source. The table crumbled from the center causing the legs to snap in half and collapse. Jason turned to give Leo a look. _You didn't get us a secure table? Really Leo?_

Leo just stared at him. Jason's guess was that Leo wasn't thinking about his choice of furniture for the Argo. He seemed much more concerned about the giant spider on his head. Jason had seen spiders before, but none as such a size as the one standing over Leo. The spider had to be about seven feet tall and looked like a black widow. It's tiny fangs were noticeably hanging from the inside of its mouth.

He heard Annabeth shriek on the left side of him. Her face was pale and was draining of color. He knew from his time with Annabeth that Athena's children had a fear of spiders. It was a rational fear considering she had just fought Arachne before falling into Tartarus.

Across from him stood Leo. He was shivering as if he was cold as he looked up at the spider standing directly above him. "Please don't bite me. I promise that I don't taste good!" Leo mumbled.

He looked over at Frank to see him thinking. He must have been having a fifth grade flashback to when they studied predators and prey. Everyone besides Frank jumps into action. Piper tried to get Leo out from underneath the beast while the others distracted it.

"I got it!" Frank yells. Jason turns to see where Frank was now a bat.

"How is a bat going to help?" Jason asked.

Franks flew up to the spider and started to circle it. He continued doing this until the spider started to get dizzy. Then he landed under it, as soon as Leo got out, and turned into a human. He took an arrow out of his quiver and stabbed the beast. The spider turned into gold dust before their eyes.

"I'm going to take a good guess and say that it wasn't a normal spider" Leo chattered. He was running his hands through his hair, which seemed to have become a habit for him when he became nervous.

"The only idea I've got is that it was one of Arachne's children. It would be the only reason it would turn to dust like that." Piper said agreeing with Leo.

Annabeth finally spoke up. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with that one. Right Percy?"

Percy, as if the event hadn't had happened, was sitting back down in his chair staring at the broken table. Annabeth slapped him on the back of the head. "Huh?"

"We were just talking about the idea that Arachne might have been the mother to the spider that just attacked us," she said, replaying the conversation to Percy.

"Oh, right! I guess you could be right. I mean, if Annabeth says so, then it's true. Right Wise Girl?" Percy smiled at Annabeth.

Ever since Percy and Annabeth had returned from Tartarus they'd been nothing like themselves. Annabeth had turned into the more calm one out of the couple. Percy had turned into the worried boyfriend who was always watching out for anything that could be harmful. It seemed to Jason that they had switched personalities. Jason didn't know what happened down there, but he did know whatever happened wasn't good.

"I think we need to go back to our shifts again." Piper sighed. "I think Jason, Frank, Annabeth, and I should take the day shift."

"That leaves the night shift to Leo, Percy and I" Hazel continued. Jason turned to look at Percy. He was going pale. He was looking at Annabeth. She had the same expression on her face.

"But..." Percy mumbled.

"It makes sense. We need to balance out the experience and strength." Annabeth explained. Everyone was shocked. Jason wouldn't have thought Annabeth would argue with anything that set her away from Percy. "Logically, this is right."

Percy gave her a look. Jason would say if looks could kill, Annabeth would be dead. "Ok, we've got our teams. Now I'm going to get more shut-eye."

"Awkward!" Leo sang.

At this point, Jason was afraid Percy was going to slap Leo in the face. He just had been told by the love of his life, who he went through Tartarus for, that it was better if they were separate. Jason had to guess that burned more than Leo's fire does. Lucky for Leo, Percy wasn't in a punch-someone mood today.

"Percy you have..." Annabeth started to say, but Percy was already out of the room. "To understand. Great!"

"That was kind of cold Annabeth." Piper said. "You just told the love of your life, who almost died for you, that you'd don't want to be near him. Annabeth, he went to hell with you!"

"Don't you think I know that!" She yelled then stopped. "It's just that he died down there, or at least he was this close." She put her thumb a centimeter away from her pointer.

"What happened?" Jason asked. This whole time he knew they didn't want to talk about their time in Tartarus, but the fact that Percy almost died is kind of important.

"We came across these monsters." Annabeth muttered.

"What were they?" Jason asked.

"Names have power, and I'm not going to risk it. If you kill one you got a curse. People curse you if they die, you leave then, and other things like that. Percy found that out the hard way. Do you know how many curses were placed on him? People who haven't died yet have put curses on him! I stabbed one and I went blind."

"What did you do to earn that?" Hazel inquired.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Percy had to drag me away from them so I wouldn't run off a cliff. He kept killing them, even though he knew what would happen. By the time we got away.." Annabeth stopped. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"We get it Annabeth. You don't have to say anything." Piper soothed her.

"That's not the problem" Annabeth muttered through her tears.

"Then what is?" Frank asked.

"Before we exited the doors, he had to kill one. He told me he received a pain curse." She finished.

"Oh gods!" Hazel gasped. "Does he still have it?'

"It's a curse Hazel, so of course it should still be there." Jason explained. "It's made to do make your life miserable."

Leo froze. "Then how are you guys okay?"

Jason had been wondering the same thing. How could they have been cursed and be fine here? It wasn't possible. "We had a little help from a friendly titan," Annabeth answered the floating question. "Heck, it was Bob who saved us each time, and we had to leave him."

Jason wasn't going to ask any more questions that would make things worse. He didn't know a Bob, but he had to figure he was pretty powerful. That was only one of the questions floating through his mind. One question stuck out to him though. _What is this pain curse?_


	3. Jason 3

**AN: I feel terrible for not updating sooner. I've decided to update when I saw two reviews yesterday. fangirl3152001, I'm sorry to say I can't update everyday. I sadly have to go to school and learn stuff I will never use in my life. I wish I could spend all day writing fan fiction, but there are these things called laws. I don't plan on going to prison anytime soon so here I am. Thanks for reviewing you guys and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

After finding out about the pain curse, Jason decided to go check on Percy. His room was across from Percy's, which could always be a good thing or a bad thing. As much as Jason tolerated the guy, he had loud snores. Jason had gotten use to it by now, but now all he hears is nothing. It all happened after Percy and Annabeth had returned from Tartarus.

Jason walked across the hall, and knocked on Percy's door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again. After about doing this about ten times the door finally opened, and the sight was not pretty.

Percy had a violet shadow under his eyes showing how much sleep he had missed. When He looked into Percy's eyes they seemed distant. His hair was messier than usual, and it seemed to be caked to his face. If Jason had to guess, he'd say that Percy had been in the middle of some kind of nightmare.

"Jason, what do you want?" Percy asked in a very un-Percy like fashion. His tone almost sounded angry as he leaned on the door frame.

"We need to take a pit stop in Lecce for supplies. Annabeth went on and on about something called the Basilica di Santa Croce. Whatever that is." Jason mutter.

"It's some church Annabeth has always wanted to look at. It's apparently breath-taking or something like that." Percy mumbled. "Why do we have to stop anyway? Don't need to get to the real Mount Olympus as soon as we can?"

"Leo needs to get to fix this ship. He said something about keeping busy. Do you think Leo's ok? He's been acting weird ever since we found him." Jason rambled. "I know he's hiding something from us, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Ok Jason, can you please go calling out theories to someone else, I'm kind of tired." Percy said with a yawn.

Jason could tell Percy wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but it still stung a little. "It's all good man!" Jason said as he waved and left.

* * *

Jason walked onto the deck. He walked over to Piper was standing by Festus. She was wearing a pink shirt that said 'Yea, I fight like a girl, and I still beat you.' She followed that with skinny jeans and a pair of pink sneakers. She looked outstanding, and she even looked ready to fight. Her sword hung from her belt on her left side.

"Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Jason asked his girlfriend.

"Besides the fact that Leo tries to stay away from us all the time, and Percy and Annabeth are a mess. No not really." She sighed. "I just want to know what's going on in their heads."

"Yea, I just had a very short talk with Percy. I kind of ended with me being asked to go away." Jason paused. "It must have been rough for them down there. It looks like Percy hasn't gotten any sleep at all. You should have seen him this morning. He looked half dead." He stopped himself from saying more. To Jason's surprise Piper took this well. Ever since they had gotten Percy and Annabeth back from death's clutches she had been kind of fragile. She was worried about them all the time, and every time they were mentioned she would get this sad look on her face.

"They've been through a lot, you can't really blame them for wanting to be alone." Her face scrunched into a smile. "Besides, I think we have worse things to worry about than their social health at the moment."

He laughed. "Yea, I'm sure that the world ending is more important than our friends social activities. The problem is how do we stop it. Half of our crew is kind of isolating themselves from us." He explained staring at his shoes.

Piper seemed to notice his new need to stare at the ground. "Half? Who are we counting here?" She seemed to think for a minute. She seemed to have forgotten the way their captain had been acting lately for a moment. "Oh Leo!"

Jason nodded sadly. "Ever since we found him at that café he has acted weird. He's been acting like he's tip toeing around us. He's trying to avoid certain conversation when he does talk. It's nothing like Leo."

She kissed him. "Jason you need to stop worrying. You don't have to lead alone. You've got us to help you carry the weight."

"I know. I'm just think about how much has changed since we left New Rome. Everyone has change including me. Haven't you noticed?" Jason asked her.

"How could I have not noticed that Frank is two inches taller?" She laughed. "I mean we all have in many different ways. You can't go on some life threatening quest and not be. Think about it Jason. What are the chances?"

Jason didn't know what to say. He had to agree with Piper. Everyone would probably change, but he hadn't expected it to be this fast. He thought that it would only be some small changes not drastic changes.

"So what do you think happened to Leo when he was gone?" Jason asked trying to change the subject. He really didn't want to discuss how much he had changed over the trip. He didn't feel as if he did.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it was broke his heart." she paused for a minute. she turned. "Do you think Gaea had him? I mean he hasn't told us anything, so he must have been through something terrible." She turned to face him again. "I just hope we haven't lost him again."


	4. Leo 4

**dirtAN: Well this story might star to get interesting. It could be because Leo is finally getting a point of view or because I'm more into this. Thanks for the reviews. If you don't review though it would be nice if you could. I need to know how I'm doing and what point of view should be next. thanks!**

* * *

Leo was sick of being stuck at the wheel all the time. Everyone got to hang out with their friends or sleep. Leo felt alone all the time, even with Festus always talking with him. Festus couldn't talk of course, but he did know how to tap Morse Code. The poor dragon was the closest person he had talked to lately. He hadn't felt up to talking with his friends much. He was still getting over the fact that he might have found someone he loved. It was hard on him. He left her to save the world, just like Percy did.

He would have never guessed that Percy had visited Calypso. He knew Percy wouldn't be open to something like that. He knew that when someone went through something like that they would be changed forever. Calypso had been someone Leo could connect with, and he didn't know many people he could.

Leo headed to dinner in a hurry. He didn't want to come in late and be noticed. He had walking around them like pins and needles for a reason. He didn't want anyone to know about his little trip to Calypso and how it effected him. They'd probably see it as another random Leo moment, and they'd just laugh as if it never happened or worse, making him talk about his feelings. Leo hated talking about his feelings because it made him think about his therapy when his mom died.

The man would just sit down ask him how he felt today. Leo would just answer with a lame response like fine. He would be forced to talk about what struggles he was going through on a day-to-day basis. It made him feel out of his comfort zone and weak. All that was accomplished in these sessions was making him worse, and only made him feel worse.

Now he was sitting at the table collecting questioning stares from his friends. He was pretty sure they had guessed where he had been since they found him. His hope was that they were still guessing. He was sitting next Frank and Jason, Jason on his left and Frank on his right. Only he had the luck to be sitting next to the two most strict people on this boat.

"Hey guys where's Percy? He's the only one missing." Frank noticed after he scanned around the room. "Annabeth do you have any idea?"

Annabeth shook her head. "The last time I talked to him he was complaining about needing more sleep. I think I talked to him before Jason." She informed.

All eyes turned on Jason. "He basically told me to leave him alone so he could sleep. He looked like a ghost when I saw him."

Leo shook his head. He knew Tartarus couldn't have been easy on the guy. That's when he remembered the pain curse. _Was it possible that it was still bothering him? _All Leo could do was wonder about the son of the sea-god.

"I'm right here you guys." someone mumbled. Leo turned to see it was in fact Percy who said this. Leo had to agree with Jason's description of Percy because he did look like a ghost. To give the guy credit Annabeth didn't look that much better. He had pale skin that matched his glassy sea green eyes. He giant purple bags under his eyes from what Leo would classify as lack of sleep.

"Well looks like the zombies alive seaweed brain!" Annabeth laughed but then saw his face. "Relax seaweed brain, we're just going on a life or death mission to save the world." With that Percy laughed.

"Yea nothing new for us." they both laughed.

"Great next problem we have is landing. How are we going to land this thing in a place like Lecce Italy?" Jason asked turning his head to the right to face Leo. "Any ideas?"

Everyone turned to stare at him again. At this point he was frustrated and angry with Jason for putting him on the spot like this. "Oh heck yea!" Leo laughed. "All we have to do is land in the green outside the city. It's the only place we have to fit this big ship."

They nodded in agreement and walked off. Jason was the only one who stayed behind with Leo. Leo continued to sit in his chair and stare at the table (Which he had fixed since the spider attack) with distant like eyes.

"Hey Leo, is there anything that you need to tell me?" Jason asked as he stood by the door.

"No, I'm good big guy!" Leo smiled.

* * *

Leo fell asleep a couple of hours after his short conversation with the son of Zeus. Though he couldn't fall asleep right away, that didn't stop him from trying. He sat staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

_He was back at Camp Half-blood, only it seemed to be in one of those black and white movies. He looked around and saw the grey cabins come alive with flames. The flames danced around the door ways and roofs. The windows warmed up from the heat coming from the fire inside. All together it looked like a someone had set off fire works inside each cabin._

_"What's going on?" Leo cried as he wandered the camp to find anyone. He didn't see a soul anywhere._

_The big house looked no different from the rest of the cabins. It was a flame along with the fact that it was falling apart. The porch was destroyed by the falling beams. The whole thing was going to cave in._

_"Hello? Who did all this?" Leo wandered. He continued to circle around the camp searching for anyone alive. He felt the ground shutter underneath him and a rumble went through his ears. "What's going on!"_

_Behind him he heard an evil like laugh come from a rough voice. He turned to see a mud form of a woman behind him. "What do you want queen dirt face? What did you do to this camp?"_

_"Why Leo Valdez. you are the cause of this." She laughed. She moved closer to him, and he backed away. As soon as he backed away she began to laugh again. "Are you afraid of me Leo Valdez?"_

_"No!" he yelled in defiance._

_"Storm or fire the world shall fall. Storm or fire the world shall fall. Storm or fire the world shall fire. You Leo Valdez are fire, and you are the fall of the world. This was all you."_

_As the dream faded he heard them repeating the same line over and over. "To storm or fire the world shall fall."_


	5. Leo 5

**An: Well look at that. Leo gets his turn. I'd like to thank all of those who have reviewed and took the time to give me good advice. I have worked on these chapters so that they are not so long but not to short. I also have gone out of my comfort zone and tried to add a little romance in there. **

**For those of you who are waiting for Percy's pain curse, it should be revealed soon. His point of view won't be for a while, but Annabeth's is the next one I think. Don't kill me if I'm wrong though! You will notice little hints though!**

**Because I have been told to. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson because if I did Jason and Piper would have died in Tartarus by now and Beckendorf would be alive! :D**

* * *

Leo woke up with a start as he continued to hear the saying he heard in his dream "To storm of fire the world shall fall." He shook his head and cleared the words out of his head. He looked at his alarm clock (Which he had designed to change time every time they passed a time zone) which read 5:30. He moaned as he realized he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight.

He changed out of his pj's and headed up toward the north deck. He climbed the stairs until he saw the moving head that belonged to Festus. He walked up to the living gold dragon. The dragon was now one of Leo's closest friends. He was always talking with the dragon and weirding his friends out.

"Hey buddy." Leo said as he heard the dragon creak and moan. "You wouldn't understand buddy. So much has happened between the time I first found you and now. I'm not the same repair boy I use to be. I'm not the same jokester that would could make anyone laugh at anything. Now I'm just a heart-broken fire boy who can't do anything right. I mean I finally found someone I might love, and then I had to leave her to save the world. Now I'm stuck with a promise, and I'm afraid it might kill me. I mean 'An oath to keep with a last breath' isn't at all a good thing." Leo paused. "I think I love her."

That's when Leo heard a loud cough from the stairway. He turned to see Piper standing in her Hello Kitty pj's. "Can you explain what just happened here? Maybe what I might have heard?"

"How much did you hear?" Leo asked her quietly.

"I came in around the end. 'I think I love her?" Piper said mocking Leo's tone. She had her hands on he hips and a face that said she meant business. She wanted to know and she was going to make him tell her.

"I love um..." he thought for a minute. "I love this ship! Yea, the Argo!" Leo said awkwardly. He couldn't think of anything better to say. Piper looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "What? Don't judge me."

Piper sat down next to Festus at the end of the ship, and motioned for Leo to sit down next to her. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. they sat in quiet for a second. "Where did you go?"

Leo gave her a weird look. "Why is it so important to you that you know?" he bounced a question back at her.

"I'm just concerned about a friend of mine. He's about this tall," She raised her hound to around three feet. "about this big," she mover her hands to about two inches apart. ",and has one of the worst jokes to ever be told by man kind." Piper finished.

"Ha ha Piper! I'm not that small you know!" Leo laughed.

"In all serious though, I am worried about you. You've changed so much, and you wont tell us what's wrong." Piper said after finishing her laughs.

"Piper I'm fine! Plus when did you get so bossy?" Leo laughed while Piper stayed silent. "Not funny?" she nodded.

"Are you sure nothing happened? I mean, what did you do the whole time you were missing?" Piper repeated the question.

"I built things."

* * *

Leo headed to breakfast as soon as he was finished talking with the new bossy Piper. He stared at his deformed eggo waffles as everyone arrived. He wiped butter and splash syrup on his walffles, just the way his mom made them. I began to slice the waffles into little squares as the rest of the crew took their respected seats. It had been around three hours since Leo had talked with Piper, and he had a bad feeling she would spill the beans that he probably lost it.

As soon as Leo was done he looked up. Jason was chatting with Piper about some sword move she needed to learn because apparently it was 'amazing'. Frank was talking with Hazel about some random youtube video he had found that she needed to watch. It was about some depressed cat or something. Percy and Annabeth spoke in hushed tones across the table. Leo had never felt mor isolated from the group than he did at breakfast every morning.

"We're close to our little pit stop. Leo do we have a list of what we need?" Jason announced to the group.

"Oh sure! Should I give you my Christmas list to send to Santa too? I can hurry to my room and get it right now." Leo mocked.

"Leo" Jason growled.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go drive the boat. I can't trust that auto-piolet with anything these days." Leo said walking out of the room and stopped. "You guys continue going through what we'll need to do once we get there."

Leo climbed the stair and entered the control room. He pressed the auto-piolet off and grabbed the wheel. They were now hovered above their location. He pressed the hover button and started back down. He had made it half way to the hallway near the stairs when the boat shook violently. He was flung across the ship toward the other side hitting his head on the end. He looked above him to see the one person he wished to never see again in his life time.

"Well hello old friend."


	6. Leo 6

**AN: (Insert random story that makes no sense at all) And that is why my friends I never read upside down! Anyway, this chapter is the last of the Leo chapters for now. As for who is the past evil that arrived, you will find out. He does happen to be my second favorite monster! My first favorite showed up in House of Hades, which I was happy about. It's the head cheerleader from Good, and she liked Luke, or at least I think she did. Can you tell me who it is? I am planning on updating once a week, but I may do it twice. Right now I have about to chapters ready. Hope you had a great Halloween!**

* * *

Leo blinked away stars as he tried to stand up as quick as he could. He looked back up to the face of the first monster he ever faced, Dylan. He still had his sparkly white teeth and sweeping hair. All and all he seemed to be as perfect as he always was.

"Dude could you at least stop smiling. Your teeth are just to bright man!" Leo said as a headache started to form on the back of his head. He covered the area of pain with his hand and continued to stare at Dylan.

"And your still the same old Leo as well." He flew around and around Leo forcing the wind to pick up. Dylan continued to talk as he twisted around. 'Gaea informed me you made a recent visit to a certain daughter of Atlas. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you finally found someone one who cares about you, but sadly I'm going have to make your fall permanent."

At this point Leo had to put a hand in front of his face in order to stop the leaves from getting in his eyes. "Is the wind really needed Dylan? I mean seriously, dirt in the eyes!" Leo shouted.

Dylan only laughed. "You do realized that wind is my power, right? You smarter than you look aren't you? I'm hoping so." Dylan mumbled loudly.

Leo's face reddened at his comment. "I may not be an Athena kid, but I am not stupid!" Leo became dizzy as he watch Dylan continue to circle him faster and faster.

Leo heard feet shuffle from the hallway with the stairwell. He thought he heard only five, which made him wonder who was missing from the group. Dylan was still continuing to circle him as he heard another door open half way across the boat. If he could only distract Dylan a little longer. He only wished he had a mirror because that would make his job easy.

Dylan chose this moment to pick Leo up. Leo used his last defence and lit himself on fire. He looked up to see Dylan didn't even flinch. "Don't you ever die?" Leo screamed at him in frustration.

Dylan held him up by the back of his shirt like a prize. Dylan laughed as he saw Leo's friends finally reached the upper decks and head over to their friend. "And looks like the party is about to start Leo."

"Dylan? When do you ever learn that you will never win against us! We've beaten you before Dylan we can do it again! You might as well give up before we get started." Piper piped up.

Dylan looked around to see that he was surrounded. He smiled at this. "Is this going to be like last time, or are we going to actually fight this time?"

Leo squirmed in Dylan's grip as he tried to get loose. "Dude, I don't hug!" Leo yelled at Dylan. Forced by Leo's movements Dylan had to use both hands to hold him back. This made it look like he was hugging him.

"I am not hugging you!"

Leo smiled once he figured out he was starting to get to him. Dylan's face didn't show it, but his tone did. "That's what it looks like to me. I mean it couldn't be anything else." Leo laughed. "Seriously though, hugging your enemy is not cool man."

Dylan lost his cool and threw Leo into the mast. "I don't hug fire boy! Let's get that straight right now!" Dylan shouted in his face. His spit flew at Leo as he screamed.

Leo looked at Dylan with a sheepish grin. Dylan was the hit with a ton of water forcing him to step away from Leo. Percy had a weak smile on his face. "That was for waking me up from my nap!"

Dylan turned around and shot a mini tornado at Percy. It was effortlessly blocked Jason, who sent it back. Leo, seeing that he wasn't the target anymore, ran over to the others. He had almost made it when a gust of wind threw him back in Dylan's direction.

"Don't you ever give up!" Leo cried laying on his back. "Can't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Well you are rather short."

"Hey!"

"Would anyone like to challenge me or will this be a group effort?" Dylan smirked as he disregarded Leo's exclamation. "Gaea has made me strong! No one can beat me!" Dylan the preformed an evil laugh.

"Dude you really need to work on your laugh! If I'm going to die I'd much rather die to a villan with a good evil laugh!" Leo mocked. "I bet Frank over there could do a better laugh than that!'

"Hey!"

Dylan turned and pulled an evil smile across his lips. 'If you think that this is funny than this should be funny as well!"

He picked Leo up by the collar and brought him up into the air. Dylan than began to bring him away from the boat but not too far away. He could still hear the shouts of his friends and their outlines.

"Let's see if skydiving is a talent of yours, and if not, bye!" Dylan then dropped Leo, and he fell for the second time that month.

"This sucks!"


	7. Annabeth 7

**AN: I would like to say that this one will be cliff hanger free! You finally get to see what Annabeth is think, which could be a good thing or a bad thing. It's up to you decide. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or even read the story. It means a lot to me!**

**Happy Black Friday People!**

* * *

At this point Annabeth couldn't tell who she was worried about more.

Leo wasn't acting anything like he use to. He walks around looking like someone ran over his puppy or something. The others had no idea what was wrong with him, but they were sure when it had happened. They said that he had fallen off the ship and about a week later they found him drinking coffee on an island coffee shop. Every time she'd bump into him though he'd throw on the happy smile and pretend everything alright. It was shocking how well of an actor Leo could be when he really wanted to be.

Percy on the other hand didn't even try to act like a hero. He was constantly taking naps, and he hadn't spent much time with her since their talk about Bob. It seemed to have hurt him more than he had told her. His fatal flaw must be making it worse on him to get over leaving Bob. His time down there was rough as well. He lost it and fought a goddess down there, and he almost won.

Both of them were changed, but she didn't know how to handle them. They both looked so fragile. She had a fear she would cause them to break down and crumble. She wished she could just understand what was going through their brains, but that was a harder thing to do than it sounds.

* * *

Annabeth saw Dylan fly off with Leo and ordered Jason to go catch him. She didn't know if he could survive another fall like that. She watched as Leo began to flail his arms as he fell, but then he stopped. It looked like he was in shock and was afraid to move. She watched as he fell slowly toward the land mass. She didn't have enough time guess which country he was about to land on.

"Jason catch him!" She heard herself scream. She saw Jason fly toward Leo with out Dylan seeing him.

"You'll be next for that daughter of Athena, and then I'll meet the lost son of Poseidon!" Dylan said repeating his horrible evil laugh.

Annabeth looked around her surroundings and saw what she could do. She saw rope, cloth, a random rubber band or two, greek fire, and a bulky cloth. An idea popped into her head as she gathered the items. She ran around the ship and dodged air gusts as she searched. "Frank and Hazel, I need you to fight him off while Piper, Percy, and I will finish my plan!"

They both nodded and charged ahead. Annabeth ran over to Percy and Piper with the items in her hands. "We need to make a sling shoot!" She yelled at them over the wind that had picked up.

"How do we make it out of these things? Their pretty much useless!" Piper informed her.

Annabeth looked a Percy who was actually smiling. "Athena always has a plan!"

Annabeth got to work as the other two held onto the rope as tight as they could. She attached the two rubber bands to the cloths and rope making it kind of like a cradle. She then pulled back as the others held the rope tight in the position they started in.

"Piper load the greek fire onto the cradle!" Annabeth told her over the high winds.

"But Jason..." Piper said as she saw that Dylan had seen Jason catch Leo. Frank and Hazel couldn't hold the distraction anymore as Dylan flew over to the two boys.

"Do it Piper unless you want to lose them both, put the greek fire in now!" Annabeth said in her no-nonsense tone she gave Percy all the time when he wasn't focused. It seemed to make Piper understand, and she loaded the weapon on the cloth.

Annabeth saw Jason trying to fight Dylan while trying to hold a terrified Leo in midair. It didn't look good for Jason as Dylan sent another attack at Jason. Jason was moving sluggishly with his extra weight. He looked like he was about to fall right out of the sky at any minute.

"Jason!" Annabeth shouted loudly to get his attention. "Fire in the hole!"

Annabrth let go of the rope and the greek fire went flying into the air. The three launchers stepped back to watch what the damage would be. Dylan didn't have enough time to evaporate before the fire hit him dead on. He screamed and turned into gold dust in the air.

"You have good aim you know." Percy whispered in her ear.

She turned around to see everyone was standing behind her. They all had a look of awe on their faces. They made it look like she had just made the formula for world peace or something. She turned again to see the two flyers land.

"Is he ok?" Piper asked as they landed.

Annabeth saw the pasted face of Leo Valdez. He looked like he was still falling through the air, screaming for his life and praying to every god he knew. She guessed that falling had become a fear to him.

"You ok Leo?" Hazel asked him, but he didn't respond.

"He's probably in shock. Hazel and Frank could you take him down stairs to his room so you guys can take care of him? I'm pretty sure the medic area has blanks to help you treat him.' Annabeeth told them.

Everyone walked down stairs when she stopped Percy. He looked up from the ground as if he had just notice she was there. He still had that frown pasted on his face telling her something was wrong. "Am I going to have to ask, or are you just going to tell me?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Percy said and walked off.


	8. Annabeth 8

**An: This chapter has a little OOC for Piper. I guess I made it that way because she finally needed to get rid of some stress. Next chapter I have no idea what is going to happen. I don't know how graphic it could be. I'd like to thank all of you guys! Reviewing is awesome, but reading is also great. I'm working very hard on these so please tell me how I'm doing. **

**Disclaimer: (Since everyone doesn't see the one on my profile.)**

**Lizzy: Leo get out here!**

**Leo: Um yes?**

**Lizzy: Diclaimer!**

**Leo: Fine! Obsessivebookdiva...**

**Lizzy: *cough***

**Leo: Or as some know her as Lizzy, does not own Percy Jackson or Wal-Mart!**

* * *

Annabeth felt awkward sitting at the dinner table again. She knew exactly why she was here, but being here made her feel uncomfortable. She wa use to the attention aspect of it all, but she struggled with the explanation part. She remembered her time as head of the Athena cabin, and she took her role in her mind as she explained.

"Right now we need to get supplies in order to reach our destination. The list ranges from pillows" Leo laughed. "To more important items like food and clothing." Annabeth finished with a glare.

"Why pillows though?" Hazel asked.

"Because somebody." Annabeth stared at Percy. "Decided to use my pillows as practice dummies for sword practice, then put them back as if I wouldn't notice."

Percy made a loud gulping noise to Annabeth's comment. "Oops?"

"Anyway, we need this whole list of supplies in order to continue trip." Annabeth paused. "Or as Leo likes to call it, The Journey Of No Return!." Leo smile happily. "We need a ground crew and a group to stay back on the ship while we search." Annabeth looked around at her fellow crew. "I'm taking Frank and Jason with me."

Piper glared at her. "Why does Jason have to go?"

"I need him so that if we get in a fight we can flee. Both of these guys can fly, so they can get us out faster." Annabeth explained to Piper.

Piper still didn't look happy about it. "Then can I join?"

Annabeth didn't know what to do. If she said yes than they would have one more person to worry about, but if she didn't the boat would split in argument. "Fine."

* * *

Annabeth lead her group of four into the Wal-Mart. She turned around to see if anyone had gotten lost on the way over. Everyone was there, but Frank had this weird look on his face.

"Since when do they have Wal-Mart's in Europe?" Frank asked confused.

"Does it really matter? Wal-Mart has everything we need to be able continue this quest. Let's get this over with., ok?" she said. She could already hear Leo singing "We go to Walmart! We go to Walmart, we go to Walmart!"

"Ok, first we need to find my pillow." They all stared at her. "I'm serious! Percy destroyed that thing!"

Annabeth lead them to the decor section of the store, and she then looked through the different kinds of pillows. As easy as it sounds, finding a pillow is a hard job. You need to see the cost, how firm it is, the size, and even which company made the pillow. All together it took her about thirty minutes to find the perfect one. The whole time she saw Piper and Jason talking, and Frank was sulking in a corner.

"I've got it!" Annabeth told them as she moved onto the next item on the list, toilet paper. As much as they needed to reach their destination, they needed toilet paper. She hand found out yesterday that Leo couldn't get it from his tool belt.

They reached the toilet paper section. That's when Annabeth started doing the exact same thing she did in the pillow debate. She looked at the sizes, prices, and other things. "Which should we get?" she asked herself.

Frank grabbed three cases of Angel and threw them in the cart. "Next?"

Annabeth went down the list. She was pretty sure that they couldn't get explosives from Wal-Mart, Leo was going to be disappointed, but she could get a new GPS system. "Looks like Leo wasn't thinking when he wrote the things he needed!" Annabeth laughed.

* * *

After search the entire store for a wooden stake, why Leo needed that she would never know, they were tired. Leo had added two sheets of supplies without them seeing, turning the trip into a nightmare. She did sneak in a candy bar or two.

Piper kept insisting on going to look in the other stores, mainly clothing store, but we kept her away from at least most of them. The one she did get into she spent an hour in. She made us all try on an outfit or too, which was evil of her. Even though Annabeth was a girl, didn't mean she loved cloths.

They left the store with three bags, which were all Piper's, and headed back to the ship. They were surprised to see a vampire like monster. It looked like it was heading toward the stairway, which meant that either no one aware of the monster, or they were all down.

Annabeth and the others ran toward the ship in a rush. They all knew that they had left three crew members when there should have been four. Annabeth couldn't help but blame Piper for all this. Percy could be dead, and all she wanted to do was go shopping! She could only hope that Percy was ok.

The closer Annabeth got to the ship the more she knew it weren't an empousa. she didn't have the metal leg or fur on her body. she looked more like normal girl. except for the fact that mortals couldn't see the ship and she had snake-skin on her.

"Lamia!" Annabeth cried as soon as she realized it.

Frank gave her a look. "What?"

"She's a vampire like monster. Hera saw that Zeus loved her and killed and took away all her children. It was horrible for her." Annabeth explained.

"What's her deal?" Piper asked.

"She was cursed to eat children."


	9. Annabeth 9

**AN: This chapter took a lot of research! This is one long chapter for me! It took me about two hours to write and edit. I'd like to thank my reviewers and readers! Thanks guys! Also Jenna and Oz edited this for me. Aren't they awesome?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Leo: Do I have to say it again?**

**Lizzy: Yes Leo, yes you do.**

**Leo: Fine Obsessivebookdiva or Lizzy, does not own Percy Jackson or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Damon: You bet she doesn't!**

* * *

Hazel never really believed in vampires. She had heard the stories from the 40's and present, and she was sad to say now they were more violent. Leo had convinced her to watch an episode of The Vampire Diaries, and didn't quite understand it. She thought that vampires couldn't walk in sunlight, but the vampires had this ring or something that let them do that. She hated modern television. Hazel thought of this as she saw the women walking toward the stairway.

She had long brown flowing hair and deep chocolate eyes. She wore a dress that looked like it was made out of snake-skin. Her shoes looked like they were made of fish scales. All together she though she might be related to Percy in that awkward god as a parent way.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Leo and Percy behind her. Lucky for them they hadn't seen the woman up the stairs, or else they would have probably charged. Hazel knew this situation needed stealth for them to win.

"Guys quiet!" Hazel whispered harshly. "You don't want her to hear us!"

"What!" Leo yelled loudly.

"Leo!"

"Sorry I had ear buds in. Ke$ha has some good music." Leo said pulling out the buds.

"Ke$ha? Really Leo?" Percy laughed. "Really man?"

"Hey! Have you not heard her song Die Young?" Leo argued.

"We will if you don't get quiet now!" Hazel whisper shouted.

Percy turned. "Sorry"

Now that Hazel had his attention she told them what was going on. "There is this woman outside dressed in snake-skin and fish scale flip-flops."

"Long lost sister?" Leo laughed at Percy.

"At this point it wouldn't be surprising." Percy groaned.

The woman seemed to have heard them and started walking toward the stairway. Hazel thought fast and tried to manipulate the mist. In her mind she pictured all three of them on the edge of the boat. They were just standing there not moving an inch. The monster didn't seem to notice though. She kept waltzing toward the stairway.

"Daughter of Pluto, your little tricks won't work on me. I am a lot older and smarter than you think," the woman laughed.

Hazel mentally cursed herself. The monster obviously knew who was on board and who wasn't. She already had a plan before she even step foot on the Argo. Hazel had to admit that it was probably related to Gaea somehow.

"You, son of Hephaestus, are still searching for someone, and I sadly am the one who has to tell you that it will never happen. You have lost her forever, fire user." The one continued.

Hazel turned to Leo to see him on the verge of tears. "Shut up!" He shouted giving away their location. Whoever this girl was, he really cared about her dearly. Hazel just didn't know why.

"Little brother, son of Poseidon, are you as scared as you smell?" Leo whispered an "I knew it"

"I am as old at least as half as old as the gods, so I don't blame you for not knowing me. I didn't know who you were until a couple of days ago when I was told by the Earth Mother that you existed." Percy paled at this. "Seems like she favors you for some reason I can't explain."

They started to walk up the stairs to face her, but Hazel was surprised to see the others had made it back. The woman still focused on them yet was still aware of their presence. She laughed hard.

"Son of Jupiter, did you know it's because of your father that I am this way?" She asked him sweetly.

"Zeus liked you, so Hera took and killed almost all your children. Now you are cursed to devour children. Isn't that right, Lamia?" Annabeth explained to us.

There was an awkward silence. "It wasn't fair! So now I'm taking their children!"

She lunged at Percy, and he ducked and rolled away. Hazel watched as he brought out his pen and un-capped it. Jason shot up in the air behind her, and he flipped his coin into the air turning it into a sword. Annabeth brought he dagger out in one fluid motion. Piper took her sword out. Frank turned into a lion and let out a loud roar. Leo became aflame, and Hazel followed Annabeth's lead and took her weapon out.

"I laugh at your small attempt at weapons coming into your hands. I pity your parents." Lamia laughed. "They must all be worried sick about you."

That's when Hazel saw Percy pop. She knew he hadn't seen his mother in half a year, and that Mrs. Jackson was worried. If Percy had told her right, she was always worried. Annabeth had told her about how she had visited Percy's mom while he was gone. She kept her company along with Percy's step dad, Paul while Percy was away. Mrs. Jackson seemed to be the woman that was worried on the inside and only showed it on the outside with her eyes. It didn't help him much with his fatal flaw being loyalty. Percy probably was thinking about that as he heard this woman's spiteful words.

"You need to shut up!" Percy yelled every word with a harsh tone as he sounded them out one at a time. The ship seemed to start to rock and the waves crashed harder against the boat. Hazel hadn't seen Percy mad before, but she guessed that this was it.

Lamia seemed to see she had hit a pressure point in his emotional armor and took a stab at it. "I don't know why you're so mad. Leo Valdez over there doesn't even have a mother to worry about him. Neither do the sons of Mars, Pluto, and Jupiter. You should be happy with what you have. I had my children taken from me, yet you have the nerve to yell at me for your parents worry?"

The whole time this was happening she saw three of her fellow crewmates faces fall. No one wanted show her that they cared, but it was hard for them not too. She's talking about their parents.

"You need to die!" Percy screamed. He charged at her with all his might. He used a box as a spring and leaped at her and flipped. He tried to stab her, but she dodged it easily.

They looked like they were dancing in a musical. They each took their turns stabbing at each other while the other dodged the strike. The two had different reasons though. Percy was driven by anger while Lamia was just doing her mission. No one dared to interrupt.

"You want to talk about good parenting, then here it is! My mother went through hell to keep me safe! She married a monster to save me! She married him because of his horrible order. He blocks my scent from monsters. He bossed her around like a maid, but she did it for me! I finally gave her a chance to make him disappear, and she took it! Every time I went on some dumb quest for the gods, she was stuck at home worrying! She was the only mortal awake to see the second titan war! She watched me fight and almost die several times! What do you think that did to her? Then I go missing and she hasn't seen me since! I called her in Alaska and made it worse! That is what a true mother goes through for her children! You will never be a true mother!" Percy yelled as he fought her.

Hazel knew exactly what was happening. Percy was psycho. He was yelling and letting the anger get the best of him making him reckless. She caught him in the arm with the blade she had shown only moments earlier. Percy stumbled backwards into the mast. He growled and charged back at her.

"Annabeth, I think your boyfriends lost it!" Leo yelled at Annabeth

"This wouldn't be the first time this week!" she shouted over the roar of the waves.

The waved over flowed onto the deck of the ship. Hazel then remembered they were on land. "How do we have waves if we're on land?"

"The fountains! He's going to flood the whole city!" Jason yelled from above.

"I think I can block the water, but I'll need a ride down!" Hazel yelled. Frank turned into and swooped down and got her. "That could work!"

They landed hard, but Hazel recovered and slid off. She focused on the metal on the pipe knobs and forced them to turn. If this was to work, the water would stop flowing out. After a minute Hazel had the pipes closed, and she headed to Frank.

"Pipes are closed!" Hazel yelled to Annabeth. "Now we just need to get rid of her!"

Annabeth nodded and whispered something to Jason. He flew and picked Percy up. Percy struggled but calmed down after he noticed who it was. Jason struck Lamia with lightning. She screamed.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I will return at the worst possible moment!" Lamia scream and vanished.


End file.
